I Can Never Be Him
by loudestdork
Summary: Let us pretend that Emma and Snow found a way to transport themselves to Storybrooke and found themselves in a barn were Regina and Daniel were talking. What do you think would happen? Kinda SwanQueen. Enjoy! *oneshot


**An: So this is my first Once Upon a Time fanfic. I just had the idea after watching the new episode. How heart breaking is that right? Anyways I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Mistakes are all mine :)**

* * *

**EMMA POV**

* * *

"I love you." That sounded a lot like Regina's but it is not how she would utter her words. It sounded hopeful, like the how a guy would say to the peson he likes that they love them. It was uttered as if they are uncertain that they would reciprocate and Regina would never sound like that. It sounded so fragile unlike the woman who uttered the words. There is really more to it that just a plain hard exterior of a fallen queen.

Wait... If that voice is Regina, then the transport from the other world is successful. I looked at Snow and her face confirmed that we are indeed in Storybrooke. Her smile is much different than the other times that we walked on the forest of Narnia or whatever it was called. She was staring at something infront of us and her tiny smile that adorned her face became bigger and before I look at it, I was tackled by a strong little arms.

"mom!" Henry. Henry my son. This is real and I'm holding him again at last.

"kid." I said. If Henry is here.. then who is she muttering the words to? Why does it feels like my body is cold all of a sudden. Why am I feeling that a big green monster suddenly wants to unleash its power?

"Mom! My mom is in danger! She is with a monster." he that is a monster then, why is Regina saying 'i love you ' to that? I really do not know what to feel right now... Why do I need to feel that I need to feel something with her muttering those words?

"The guy is Daniel." The Prince, well my dad answered the question that is yet to be voiced out.

"Daniel? Regina told me he was dead? That Cora ripped his heart and crushed it." Snow asked. Oh Daniel, Regina's true love. How cool is that? What a good reunion for both of them. Yey! happy ever after for then at last. Wait, Why am I feeling bitter all of a sudden? Isn't I should be happy that at last she will be happy. After all, that's the only thing she wanted for so long.

I was starting to feel really weird inside me. I don't want anyone near Regina but I don't want to be near her is so fucked up and I really do not know what to do.

"He is. Dr. Whale brought him back but it didn't work the way it should be." James replied.

"what do youmean?" Snow asked.

"He became a monster and Regina pushed me away to deal with it." The prince replied.

I felt a tug on my jacket and when I look Henry was looking at me with worried eyes. I gotta help Regina. I know I got to help her because I made a promise to him that I will keep Regina alive. The silent plead that he is giving me makes my knees weak. I know what I have to do andI will. I nod at him and I look back at Snow.

"Be careful" I nod and start walking towards where Regina is. The she is clutching the person she loves and hung onto for years. She was muttering words I can't decipher.

"If you love me, you have to let me go." the Daniel guy said to her.

"No! I just got you back and I can't let you go now." ouch! Why does it hurt all of a sudden? Why do I feel like my heart was ripped into two with her words. She really loves him and I understand that but still I can't stop the feeling of hurt on my heart. Maybe I do love her for real. Maybe I can see behind her thick exterior the love that she's been yearning for so long and I made it a mision to be the one to gave her that.

"please." He is pleading now but Regina is being stubborn. She is already crying and I can feel how hard this is for her. She was in pain just like the person infront of her only they have different reasons. The other wants to stop the pain travelling in his vein from hurting him and Regina, she wants happiness that this person can give her but the other wants to let him go... it is more devastating from seeing the love of your life heart's being crushed infront of you. And here I am standing, watching the while ordeal flows infront of me. I cannot do anything even if I want to do something. I stayed where I am and watch how she would deal this. I know she wants to make this part of her life sacred and I an someone she would never want to intervene.

Daniel looks like was in pain, he was clutching his head telling something about wanting to stop the seething pain he's experiencing. Regina, on the other hand was staring at him, tears continuously flowing from her beautiful face.

A moment of silence and Daniel seem to change his stance. It looks like Daniel was overcome by the monster inside him and was about to attack Regina again but she raised her hand and hold Daniel's. It stopped his movements and Regina was just looking at him tears on her face.

"Goodbye, Daniel" She mutteres before raising her other hand and swipe it making Daniel vanished into thin air.

It was the most heart breaking thing I ever saw my entire life.

Regina sit on the barn put her arms around her waist and cried harder. It was then I had the courage to walk towards her and engulf her in a tight embrace.

I feel her eyes burning a hole on my head but I didn't mind her. This is the least thing I could do to comfort her.

"Y-you're back" she croaked.

"Yeah, and I'm never leaving."

I do not know what made me say it, but she just nod her head and muttered a thank you. I can never be her one true love but I can at least be that person to make her eyes shine again. I might not know what am I feeling towards her right now, but I am willing to give it a chance.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
